Ournomas Renn
Ournomas' Appearance From the tip of his head was black ravenesque hair that had become just long enough to tie back in to a fine ponytail. It was subtle. His hair did not define his personality. It was quite the opposite. In fact, it was oft concealed beneath a scarf, a cowl or a hood. The prominent features of Ournomas' face were his strong cheekbones, his signature beard that just barely covered the jut of his chiseled chin and perhaps even the bold lips, though not too large, that held his silvered tongue within. Ournomas' eyes were also a very noticable trait. He had deep ocean blue eyes that sparkled with knowledge, dissociation -- though at times quite the opposite, with piques of interest -- and power. Ournomas knew quite a bit about the arcanic world, he was not secretive of his knowledge or even his opinion, for that matter. The Mage was a writer, as shown by the agile, precise wristbones. He was also a noble evidenced by the fine silk he wore. His robes were infused with fine spellweave. This not only added armor and protection to his armor of weave, but also power to the tongue; aptitude of the spell. Capability, birthright, prestige, privelige, power, sovereignity. These were words commonly used to describe this particular mage throughout his lifetime. To Warlocks, the crackle of Arcane might occasionally be heard. To Paladins, the sense of a Lawful Evil stance might echo through Ournomas' heart and motives. Ournomas' favorite colors were gold, blue, black, amethyst and cobalt. This was spoken in actions via the very clothes he often bore. They were loose around the knees, and always tight at the chest. Ournomas was always wearing one of these colors and he absolutely refused to wear the color of scum, the color of adversary and anathema: red. Known to be a Knight of the Alliance in rank (rather than characteristics), Ournomas had proven himself on the field of strife time and time again as he showed his skill and prowess in more than just the courtly affairs of a noble, but one as a mage. Dubbed by his peers in his prior affiliations with organized regiments, "The Magus Extraordinaire," Ournomas has served as a Mage in the Alliance for over three years. Those who have known him for the length of his life, Ournomas has drastically changed from the boy he was. Though, this could also be from the major tragedy in his life. His family has crumbled to a mere shard of the original Renn house, of which he was not always the leader of. For reasons unbeknownst to the public, Ournomas was elevated to the Lord of Renn when Madroy Renn had passed away and all heirs (Aelanton, Rynad and Ophnia) had either passed away or were conquered by Ournomas. Ournomas always wore an insignia bearing the Lion and a second insignia bearing his rank as a Knight in the Stormwind Army. Beneath his nametag, "Ournomas Renn", Ournomas also wore the tag, "Madroy Renn, The Sword of Stormwind." ~Ournomas Renn: The Magus Extraordinaire~ History The farmers of House Renn were all but children of sorrow in the start of their lives. Poor, bulky men and women who worked tirelessly to fulfill their bills, pay their tax-man and to place the bread on the table. Originally, there were a multitude of the Renn family serving within the Stormwind Guard. Nearly every single one of them had enlisted at the proper time. The mother of the family was a Mage, while the father was a Paladin. The two were inseperable, serving in the same unit of the King's Army. However, on deployment, they were murdered in cold blood. This, however, was years prior to the Stormwind Guard. The bright path was ahead for the family as they near-unanimously served the King within the walls of Stormwind. Madroy, Katrina, Andarron and Ournomas had all served the First Regiment of Adroby Relindor's Stormwind Guard as sergeants, then officers. During this period, it was then that Bredegan Renn found his comfort within a shady circle. When it was Madroy who uncovered who the circle truly was, the demon Hexon revealed himself from the shade and slew Bredegan to impress upon the Renn family his intents. Hexon retreated, and was never heard from further. However, during the Stormwind Militia exodus, they followed the newly-throned Knight-Captain Lord Cerebis Loucelles to the ends of the earth. Though, this militia was called upon to serve as temple guard within the Clergy of the Holy Light. While the Paladins of this militia -- Cerebis, Aliaes, Madroy, Therionn and Flonz -- all were absolved and blessed in to the Order, Ournomas abstained and was given temporary placement as Head Spellmaster for the League of Lordaeron, placed by Cartres Portiave. This lasted roughly a fortnight before Demitria Rione was re-instated. Ournomas stepped down, and was honorably discharged. Though, at the same time, the Clergy's Temple Guard dissolved and was quickly beckoned by the eyes of Maxen Montclair. Those who remained loyal to the Paladin, Cerebis, enlisted as Privates within the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade. Upon hearing news of this, Ournomas, as well as the rest of the Renns, followed suit in to the comforting arms of the First Regiment. This was an easy transition, as they were placed from the Stormwind Guard order aforementioned. The First's campaign within the Barrens was a long and trecherous one, though none of the Renns were lost in the combat. Wallack, who was demented in some way in his psyche, had gone insane once the First landed within Stormwind once again. As they were relieved of duty for rest & recovery, Wallack had turned to necromancy within the crypts of Duskwood. In a teary-eyed battle, Wallack turned against his very family, and with a sob, Ournomas and Madroy held the vanguard that struck down their own brother. Shortly after this, Ismond Laldere honorably discharged Ournomas for mental recovery. They were forced to continue serving, and Ournomas found himself in love with a young, though imbalanced, woman. She wouldn't accept his love, and Ournomas was growing unstable by the minute. After everything he'd been through, how long it took him to be strong, how enduring he was through the pain. He resorted to a creation of Hexon, Flurin 'Felheart' Elheart. This construct turned Ournomas by the second, and Ournomas dipped his fingers -- though not his entire hand -- within the metaphorical pools of fel. With this, he forced the woman -- unnamed -- in to his arms, but even this could not tame her. Perhaps it was obsession, or pure insanity, that drove Ournomas to his wand. The young, mid-twenty aged Ournomas drew his own wand against Ambrynn and tore her apart from the inside, combusting her alive. His own sister, he struck down just for the sake of, in his mind, showing power to the woman he so craved. When she cowered, Ournomas only struck down the secretive Warlock of an Uncle, the one who had taken care of the family for years, Saltorius Renn. If Ournomas could've bested another wizard, perhaps the Warlock-girl would love him then? Over and over, Ournomas killed. At this point, perhaps it was just sheer bloodlust that drove him to it. Andarron was impaled on his blade, and so too was Aerdorn. All the while, the First had been on deployment, and there was no one to notice their deaths with the surviving Renns out, over the seas of Northrend. It was then that Ournomas requested re-instatement and transfer to the 117th Regiment: The Might of Stormrage. In this, Ournomas was quickly acknowledged for leadership and wisdom, as well as his aptitude for magic. Dubbed by Grand Marshal Ashamal Shalah'aman, "The Magus Extraordinaire", Ournomas was elevated to Knight-Captain of the 117th Regiment of the Grand Alliance. All had seemingly been forgotten -- or never even noticed -- of Ournomas' crimes. Parallel to this, Madroy Renn had earned Knight-Lieutenant within the King's First Regiment. 'The Sword of Stormwind'. In these two, the House Renn was granted land of a Barony within the Crestlands. Knight-Captain Cerebis had retained his rank as the war-adviser of Maxen Montclair, and Cerebis seized control of the Crestlands, his own naming, of Redridge. Rennagarde Rock was then established as a barony within the county. This was the start of iHOUSE/i Renn. Then came the war. With Cerebis becoming more malicious and bloodthirsty by the minute, the newly insane Paladin had seceeded himself, and the Crestlands, from the Kingdom of Stormwind. With House Renn sworn to Loucelles, they had no choice but to cast aside the King, betray Maxen Montclair, and initiate the Gilded Horn Offensive. With House Saevius ever-encroaching on Renn's lands, feuds were broken out internally. Even then, attempting to gain favor of the corrupt 'King' Cerebis Loucelles, Marcus Saevius, had snuck within First Regiment lines and burned an inn garrisoning a hundred First Regiment troops. There were no survivors, and they had burned alive. Once Cerebis fell ill, the entire offensive fell apart. Ournomas had vanished, and with the cease-fire, Maxen had pardoned all who wished to return in to the arms of the Alliance. No more bloodshed would be had. Ournomas had betrayed Cerebis, and without him to answer for the crimes, Madroy was beheaded in Cerebis' rage. With no one to Lord over House Renn, Cerebis summoned the young man, Bredegan Renn II. Again, Bredegan failed in finding Ournomas, and he too was put to the death -- carried out by Marcus Saevius. It was quickly surmised that no one could fulfill Cerebis' wishes like Ournomas could. So, with the blood of his kin, Ournomas was summoned back to hold the seat of House Renn. Months went by again, and in that time Ournomas had all but wiped out House Saevius all for the sake of his kin. The only portion of time that Ournomas left the seat of Renn was a brief one, as Barlinon Renn, Ournomas' son, took over. With Cerebis finding out, -- and at this point, serving Rennali Sunwhisper's Vestige of the Phoenix -- he found his way to Rennagade Rock and slew Barlinon in one fell swoop. As Ournomas looked around his house, he had wealth, he had servants and a keep. He'd earned a Viscounty proportion after taking House Saevius, and yet, only so few of his family remained. Murdered, cast out, exiled, executed, detained, all of them. All for him. Only a handful remained, but none of the original of his family. The last he served was Kelric Shieldheart within the Westfall Brigade as Knight-Lieutenant before retiring. Category:The First Regiment Category:House of Renn Category:Gilded Horn Category:The Might of Stormrage Category:Stormwind Circle of Magi Category:Soldiers Category:Mages Category:Westfall Brigade Category:Stormwindian Category:Characters